


Fox international - Day 49

by EloquentSavage



Series: Fox International Customer Service [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Art, Comic, Fan Comics, M/M, Office AU, Prompt Fill, The Author Regrets Nothing, call center au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloquentSavage/pseuds/EloquentSavage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't tell if he likes being called Mr. Hale, or if he hates it.</p><p>art by xKxDx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fox international - Day 49

"Hey, wait up!" I say, running up the stairs from the break room. Derek came in late today, eye appointment or something. 

 

[Tumblr Post](http://xkxdx.tumblr.com/post/94691868745)

"I got new contacts, and don't call me that at work," Derek answers, smiling way too much. Like, he's in a really good mood or something, which has happened exactly never. 

And he's wearing Casual Friday casual. 

And he has a haircut. 

And his beard is cut down to this insanely sexy stubble. All the grey is gone and he looks young, like... really young. 

"Why do you look so good today? I liked the glasses. Are you having a midlife crisis?" I ask because this alarms me deeply for some reason. 

"Jesus, no," Derek laughs, not scowls. Laughs. "Mid life? How old do you think I am?" 

"You never told me, like 30?" I guess, younger than I actually think, so he doesn't think I'm that kind of asshole. Not after last night. 

"Are you serious?" 

"Yes, am I wrong? You look good," I say, not sure if he's still in a good mood, or if I flattered him. 

"I'm 26." 

"You're -- that's only two years older than me." And I can't believe it. I thought I had bagged an older dude. I'm such a tool. 

Derek doesn't say anything, he just smiles like he is impervious to everything I could possibly say. 

"You never answered the question Mr. Hale, why with the sexy?" I ask, hoping my cute grin will erase the stupid that just came out of my mouth. 

"Jesus Christ, Stiles! You have to stop calling me that," Derek stops and holds his hands out, like he wants to grab me by the shoulders and shake me to death, but he's smiling, like, a lot. 

I've seen his eyes without glasses, but it's still new, and kinda shocking. He looks like a completely different person, and this guy is hot like fire, and smiling at me like he wishes we could duck into the bathroom without getting caught and -- 

"Wait, you like that!" I say because I'm deeply, deeply stupid. I thought I was being annoying calling him Mr. Hale all week when he freaked out so hard over the 'dude' speak. Like running through a field and falling in a well, I'm fucking oblivious. "Is that why we... last night?" I ask because I have to fucking know. 

You don't even understand right now, how much I need to know if _that's_ why we did it.

"No -- what? Maybe. Can you just stop? We're going out to lunch in a few minutes with Kira Yakimura and Scott. He called and asked if they could join us, and I'd like to get to know both of them better. Even though I think he only asked because he's terrified of being alone with her. So, stop... with all this." Derek waves a hand around my ridiculously huge grin and starts walking down the hall again. 

"Promise you'll tell me later if you like it or not, and I'll be really, really well behaved for you Mr. Hale." 

"I'm going to kill you."


End file.
